Dragon Puncher, Bowser, and the Cannon
by firedragon24k
Summary: Cannons are cool, and we are having an explosive time with these cannons. Read on for this crazy story that will blow you away!


**Dragon Puncher, Bowser, and the Cannon**

It's another fantastic day at Bowser's Castle where I was with Bowser, playing some tennis. I said, "This is for the match! One, two, three… _**SERVE!**_"

Then I served the ball to Bowser, and he smacked it back at me. I took another hit and then, the ball went out of bounds. I said, "That's game, set, match! I win!"

Bowser came to me, shook my hand, and said, "Great game, Dragon. You do know how to play tennis really well."

"Thanks, Bowser." I replied, "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to launch a Bullet Bill and to do that, we need a special cannon. Come on, I'll show you the newest cannon." Bowser said as we entered the Cannon Room.

When we got there, Bowser said, "Behold, the Bullet Bill Cannon! This cannon can launch Bullet Bills in no time. Here, I'll show you. First, you get a Bullet Bill, load it into the cannon, set the aiming controls, and last but not least, you press the Fire Button. This red button launches the Bullet Bill. Got it?"

"Of course!" I replied , "Let's do it!"

"Alright! Now bring me a Bullet Bill and load it up!" Bowser said as I get a Bullet Bill.

When I got there, I said, "Here it is, one Bullet Bill, ready to go!"

"That's great! Now load her up!" Bowser said.

"Alright, Bowser!" I replied. Then I loaded the Bullet Bill and said, "OK Bullet Bill, in you go!"

Then I closed the hatch, set the aiming controls on the computer screen and said to Bowser with a smile, "The target is locked and the Bullet Bill Cannon is ready to fire. Should we press the red button so we can see how well we did?"

"Of course!" Bowser replied as he got to the button. Then he said, "Bullet Bill Cannon, ready! 3, 2, 1... _**FIRE!**_"

Then, Bowser pressed the Fire Button and the Bullet Bill came out of the cannon, flying all across the castle. I looked at the Bullet Bill and then, it hit the target! I was impressed and said, "Wow, that was amazing! Now can I press the button and see it fly?"

"Yes! Let me get another Bullet Bill and I'll get everything all set up for you." Bowser said as he gets the Bullet Bill. Then he loaded the cannon with the bullet, set the controls, and said, "OK Dragon, the Bullet Bill Cannon is ready and the target is locked! Now Dragon, press the Fire Button and watch it soar!"

"OK!" I replied as I got to the red button. Then I smiled and said, "Well, here goes. Bullet Bill Cannon…"

I looked at the button, took a deep breath and said the word…

"_**FIRE!**_"

Then I pressed the red button, covered my ears, and then, the Bullet Bill came out of the cannon, flying all the way to the target.

When it got there, the Bullet exploded and the target is gone.

Bowser clapped his hands and said to me, "Great job, Dragon! Direct hit! That's how you fire it! Say, do you think you could do me next?"

"Well, the Bullet Bill Cannon can fire Bullet Bills so, let's try it! Bowser, hop in to the Bowser Cannon!"

"Alright!" Bowser replied as he entered his personal cannon.

Then I set the controls, took aim, and said, "Ready, Bowser?"

"All set!" Bowser replied with a thumbs up, "Fire when ready!"

"OK Bowser, you'll be firing out of the cannon in 3, 2, 1... _**NOW!**_" I shouted as I pressed the Fire Button. Then the cannon fired and out came Bowser, spinning in his shell.

I took out the binoculars and said, "Wow, look at him go!"

When Bowser got to the target, he hit it with his spikes. Bowser said with a smile, "I rule! Great shot, Dragon! Now, it's your turn and I made this special cannon designed for you. Come on, I'll show you the newest cannon."

When we got there, I was surprised! Bowser smiled and said, "Behold, the Dragon Puncher Super Cannon! This cannon can launch you to high places and I have set up the target so you can be launched. Well, are you ready for your first cannon ride, Dragon?"

"Let's do it! I've been waiting all day for my first ride! Bowser, open the hatch and let me in!" I shouted as Bowser opened the hatch.

"Very well, then. Initiating Dragon Puncher Super Cannon firing sequence! " Bowser shouted as I stepped in to the cannon. Then Bowser closed the hatch, set the controls, took aim at the target, and said, "The target that you'll be aiming for is locked and ready. It is time to fire the cannon! Are you ready for takeoff?"

"I'm all set. Bowser, start the countdown and press that big red button!" I replied with a big thumbs up.

"Very well then! This cannon will fire in 3..."

I entered the cannon…

"2..."

I took a big deep breath…

"1..."

I gave Bowser a big thumbs up and then…

And then…

Bowser pressed the big red button, and covered his ears as he said the word…

"_**FIRE!**_"

And then, the cannon fired me and I flew straight to the target. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, I'm flying all across the sky and look, there's the target! Well, time to increase my speed! Fire Breath Boost!"

Then I breathed fire on myself and flew faster to the target.

When it got there, the target was gone and I hit it right on time. Bowser clapped his hands, gave me a high five, and said, "You did it! You've hit the target! Great job, buddy and thanks for letting me fire your cannon. Say, do you think that we could do one more ride on your cannon for the both of us?"

"Of course we can do that!" I replied with a smile as I set the firing sequence to automatic. Then I said, "I've already set the firing sequence to auto so when the target is locked, the cannon will fire us automatically. All aboard the Dragon Puncher Super Cannon with non-stop flights to the target!" I announced as I opened the hatch.

We entered the cannon and said, "Ready for takeoff, Bowser?"

"Let's ride, buddy." Bowser replied as he held my hand.

"Alright then, here we go! Initiating Dragon Puncher Super Cannon firing sequence!" I shouted as I held Bowser's hand as the cannon begins to fire.

As the cannon aimed at the target, the cannon said, "Target locked! All systems go! Prepare to fire!"

Then we both shouted at the same time, "Dragon Puncher Super Cannon, ready! 3, 2, 1… _**FIRE!**_"

"_**FIRE!**_" The cannon replied as we got shot out of it.

We smiled and shouted at the same time to finish the story…

"_**WE RULE!**_"


End file.
